Hitsuyou no Pocket
by puffles 44
Summary: In Yuri's POV. Related to my other story, Going... Yuuram. One-shot. Sone-fic. Yuri thinks about his relationship with Wolfram...


Disclaimers: I don't own the song Hitsuyou no Pocket or Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I know there are going to be complaints about this, so please feel free to do it... Please enjoy it and please review! It is in Yuri's POV. I almost forgot it's connected to my other Kyou Kara Maou ending song story, going.

* * *

Hitsuyou no Pocket

School's over and I got nothing left to do but to stare at the ceiling of my room. I already took a nap, but it seems that it wasn't enough to store away those things that have been bothering me. I have to worry about my home works, the quizzes for tomorrow and Wolfram... That blonde, green-eyed lover of mine really knows how to stay in my thoughts... Maybe I should see him...

_**Kyou mo mate hi ga nobotta kiseki ni nita sonna nioi**_

_The sun rose again today, that scent that seemed to be a miracle_

_**Atarimae no moto sona ni wa nai kara souda kimi ni ai ni ikou**_

_Since there's no such thing as being ordinary, that's right, I'll go see you_

I sang softly to myself. I can't stop thinking about him... It's like he put a spell on me; making me think of him all the time... So much has happened, and yet, there are only a few times that we were actually alone with each other...

_**Kinou no koto uso no you yume demo miteita mitai da**_

_Yesterday seems unreal,_

_**Nani ka ni toritsukareta sonna kanji sura ima wa tottemo kokochiyoi**_

_So musch that it feels like I wa possessed or something; it's so pleasant now_

_**Sore zore michi ga atte ikitai basho mezashita**_

_We had our own paths; we aimed for the places we wanted to go_

_**Yume wa kanatta ka? Soretomo kudaketa ka? Iisa, mata koko kara sutaato da**_

_Did our dreams come true? Or were they crushed? It's alright; we're starting again from here_

_**Shinpai bakkari kakechatte, "gomen ne", mada tabi no touchu**_

_I'm always worrying you, I'm sorry; I'm still in the middle of my journey_

_**Poketto no naka ni itsumo shimatteru boku ni wa kimi shika inai no sa**_

_It's always put away in my pocket; you're the only one here to me_

I continued. Time passed by so quickly that I didn't realize that how many years Wolfram and I are engaged. I have always thought him as a friend, but now that I think of it, I'm secretly in love with him... I'm lost for words when I'm with him... I feel my heart beat so fast when he's in his night gown. I can't stop longing for him when I'm here on Earth. I should've realized it earlier! But, should I respond to them? After all, I'm childish, impulsive and immature; would I be able to meet his expectations? I have a long way to go...I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet... There are things in my life I haven't even done! Well, I should come up with a decision soon...

_**Tachidomaru hima nakutemo yorimichi suru hima aru**_

_Even if I don't have the time to stand still, I have time to stop by on the way_

_**Yukkuri ike ba ii mayoi nagara ikeba ii sonno saki ni kitto matteiru**_

_I should go on slowly, I should go while lost, and you are the only thing here to me_

Maybe, I could respond to it...Maybe I should follow what my heart tells me to do... I don't think loving Wolfram back would interfere with the things I want to achieve, I think _he_ is the reason I want to achieve those things...to prove that I am not a wimp that sits around, waiting for someone to change things. Yes, I think I could tell him what I feel and live up with what I promised to do!

I got off of my bed and ran outside. It was raining, but I couldn't care less. I saw Murata coming towards my direction with a sly smile on his face. I didn't hesitate to drag him into my house. In the hallway; in the bathroom and in the tub we went, for us to go back to the other world. A large whirlpool sucked us in and we arrived there in an instant.

I saw my fiancé running towards me, crying. I got worried, but then, he suddenly kissed me. I heard some parts of a song that I've once heard from my big brother's Ipod and smiled. Things happened after that, but to me, it was a big blur of my memory…

* * *

That night, just after Greta fell asleep, Wolf and I looked at each other and shared smiles.

_**Shinpai bakkari kakechatte, "gomen ne", mada tabi no touchu**_

_I'm always worrying you, I'm sorry; I'm still in the middle of my journey_

_**Poketto no naka ni itsumo shimatteru boku ni wa kimi shika inai no sa**_

_It's always put away in my pocket; you're the only one here to me_

_**Sekai wo hateo mezashite mo sonna ni taishita basho janai**_

_Even if we aim for the ends of the Earth, there's no place so important_

_**Shinjite kurenai ka? Toe tsunaide kurenai ka? Boku ni wa hi ga Hitsuyou sa**_

_Will you believe me? Will you hold my hand? You are indispensable to me_

I sang to him. He smiled at me even more and placed a good night kiss on my cheek.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who had something to sing today…" He said and yawned.

"Good night…and I'm sorry for worrying you…"

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope it's not worth regretting for! Please review!


End file.
